


sunlit

by avalonlights



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Art, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Regency, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonlights/pseuds/avalonlights
Summary: Steve and Billy steal a sunlit moment together.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	sunlit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pondermoniums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pondermoniums/gifts).



> Happy holidays Pondermoniums! 🎁 You had so many great options it was hard to choose, but I went with Regency because of the cool work you've done with P&P. 👀 You might recognize some familiar outfits on Steve & Billy! ;)


End file.
